


Secret Admirer (completing my dreams greenflame style)

by thehappiestwolfluvr



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappiestwolfluvr/pseuds/thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: AU where the ninja are normal people with no elemental abilities or connection to the elemental masters what so ever. Their parents names will remain the same, but they won't be elemental masters. Kai and LLoyd were best friends when they were little. Lloyd had a secret admirer in high school, random gifts showing up in his locker





	1. Meeting a New Friend

~~childhood, first grade, Kai's POV~~

 

It was the middle of the school year and a few days ago, we got a new kid. He was a blonde, had green eyes, and nearly everything he owned was green, from his pencils to his notebooks to his backpack. He was kinda made fun of because everyone thought green was an ugly color and because he was the only blonde in a room full of brown or black haired people.

 

"Hey Blondie" someone called as they walked by him. The kids name was Morro. The blonde was sitting on the swings, looking around at everything. I could see that from across the playground. "Why are you even here? Can't you see everyone around you has darker hair. You stick out like a sore thumb as my mom would say when someones different" I had never bothered to pay attention to the kid's name, but he frowned slightly.

"It's not my fault i'm a bit different." he replied. Morro just rolled his eyes and tipped Lloyd out of the swing, causing him to hit his head on the ground.

"HEY!" i shouted from where i sat on top of the monkey bars. "Leave him alone!" i jumped down, wincing i landed, my feet stinging slightly.

"What you gonna do, Smith?" Morro snapped, kicking some dirt in the blonde's face, who sat up slightly, rubbing his head.

"Does it matter?" i growled. "I said leave him alone."

"You don't even know him." Morro tried to shove me, but i stepped out of the way, causing him to fall past me and get a mouth full of dirt.

"Doesn't matter." i reply, kicking dirt at Morro, getting a bunch in his hair.I walked over and offered the other kid a hand up.

"Thanks." he said with a soft smile, taking my hand and letting me help him up.

"No prob." i said with a smile. "I'm Kai." he laughed slightly

"We're in the same class, but I'm Lloyd" he replied with a soft smile

"I didn't actually bother to remember you name." i admit, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. And thus sparked a lifelong friendship.


	2. Middle school

~~still Kai's POV~~

 

It was now the start of middle school, first day of sixth grade. Lloyd and I hadn't seen each other all summer because he always went with his uncle during that time. 

"Bye mom!" i called as i hopped out of the car, waving at her and and my little sister Nya, who was now about 7, in first grade. I was 11 in sixth. I ran up the sidewalk since she had let me out on the street, swinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"Lloyd!" i shouted when i saw a familiar blonde head get out of one of the cars. The blonde turned to face me with a smile, running over to where i stood over by the break field. He had gotten a slight tan and his blonde hair was lighter, probably form his time in the sun.

"Long time no see." He said with a smile, giving me a quick friend hug.

"Yeah." i said with a smile as we pulled apart. "Your hair got lighter"

"Huh..oh" he said, reaching up to pull a strand to see it. "It's just from my time in the sun i guess. I spent a lot of time outside"

"Sound's fun." i said with a slight smile. I had spent most of the summer at the pool or inside playing video games with my cousin Jay, who i found out was going to be going to the same school.

"Hey, Kai." Jay said as he came over, wearing his usual blue hoodie, his blue backpack thrown over one shoulder like me.

"Hey." i said with a smile. "Jay, this is Lloyd, my best friend. Lloyd, this is Jay he's my cousin"

"good to meet you." Lloyd replied with a smile too.

"Yep" he replies and a raven haired boy walked over a moment later. He was wearing a black hoodie and had on mostly black attire

"Hey Cole" Jay smiled slightly. "Cole, this is Kai, my cousin and Lloyd, his best friend. Kai, Lloyd, this is my best friend, Cole."

"Cool" I replied with a smile as the bell rang,telling us it was time to go inside.

"What you guys got first?" I asked as we walked inside, schedule in hand. "I got Miss Young for advisory."

"Same." Lloyd said with a chuckle. "Then Math, same teacher."

"I got Mrs. Kay." Cole replies. "Then history with Mr Wells."

"Mrs Davis then History too." Cole replies.

"Math too." i replied with a chuckle. I glanced down at my schedule for my locker number before scanning the row of lockers.

"Looks like we're buddies" Jay said as we stopped at our locker.

"Us too" Cole and Lloyd replied with a smile as they stopped at the locker next to ours.

"At least we don't have to worry about anything getting stolen" Jay said with a short laugh as he opened the locker after a few tries, hanging his bag and hoodie on one of the hooks inside after he grabbed his binder and notebook, which he used to sketch different ideas of things he could build with different household objects. It had glue and paint stains on the leather cover.

"See you guys after class!" I called after i had put my stuff in the locker, grabbed my binder that had flame designs on the front, closed the locker door and started walking to class, Lloyd a beat behind, running to catch up with me as he fell into step next to me. we looked at all the names of the teachers that were next to the doors of the sixth grade hall before walking inside one of them and taking a seat in the back next to each other as everyone else started to fill in the front few rows.


	3. High school

~~Stil Kai's POV~~

 

"Hey" i said as I walked over to where Lloyd stood at his locker. We'd been best friends since first grade. We were currently freshmen in high school. It was currently about 2 months into the school year.

"Hey" he replied with a smile. Just like mine, his locket had different pictures from over the years of us, his family and a lot of stuff taped up on the inside of his door. Cole and Jay had went to a different high school closer to their houses. i had yet to tell him, but i had kinda developed a crush on him in seventh grade. Over the summer between sixth and Seventh, he honestly got cuter in my opinion and that was also the year i found out i was bi, because the previous year in sixth grade, i had a crush on this girl named Skylor, who was a year older than us. i wanted to tell Lloyd i liked him, but didn't know how, scared i'd ruin our friendship after so long.

"How was the weekend?"

"Good. sucks you weren't felling good though." he replies.

"Yeah. That, my friend, is why i am not longer eating in the school cafeteria.." i chuckled slightly. "Food poisoning is the worse"

"Yeah." he chuckled slightly too. "How's Jay by the way?"

"Good, i think...? i haven't really talked to him. He hasn't answered texts so i'm assuming he's extra busy with school work." the bell rings, telling us to get to class.

"See you at lunch" Lloyd says before walking off to class. after he was out of eye shot and making sure no one was looking, i slipped a note into his locker. It was a note, basically telling him he has a secret admirer. I had printed it and left it anonymous so he wouldn't know it was me. He knew my hand writing very well. i walked to class, barely making it through my first 4 periods without thinking of his bright blonde hair and his cute smile.

'Snap out of it, Kai" i told myself with a mental slap. 'he's your best friend." when fourth period was over, i went over to my locker to grab my lunch.

"I got a note from someone in my locker." Lloyd said when he walked over, slightly surprised as he started reading the note, mouthing the words to himself as he did. "Who ever it was seems to know a lot about me. Hopefully it isn't some stalker." he folds it back up and slips it into his pocket, right as someone pushes by, causing him to fall on his ass.

"Watch where you going!" i said to the person as i lent Lloyd a hand up, just like that faithful day we became friends.

"I'd say sorry, but i'm not" the black and green haired boy said, spinning around to face us. I knew that face anywhere. It was Morro and i hadn't seen him since first grade when he had to move "You made a fool of me, Smith, so ya. I'm not sorry.."

"Either way, you deserved that mouthful of dirt for being a jerk" i reply, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You thought it made you look cool, but it just makes you look like a big jerk who's afraid of being different" Lloyd replied, straightening his clothes slightly.

"You just need to shut up, Garmadon!." Morro growled. "i'm bigger than both of you and could kick both of your asses, with or without help" he spun on his heal, going back in the direction he had been headed.

"Try me!" Lloyd shouted with a scoff. He knew how to fight without really fighting from practice with his dad. You gracefully void the attacks, thus allowing the opponent with defeat themselves. He also knew karate in case the other technique didn't work and he had to fight.

"Just ignore him" i replied, rolling my eyes as we walked outside to our normal picnic table.

"Always do." he replies, shrugging as he sits down across from me.

"You never really told me what you do over the summer at your uncle's every summer." i comment as i pull out my lunch, which was a ham and cheese sandwich, an apple, and a banana muffin.

"That better not have nuts." Lloyd said, pointing at the muffin. "You know i'm allergic"

"It doesn't. i hate nuts anyways." i reply

"Anyways, i'm normally outside over Va-Ca. I told you that."

"You never told me what you actually do outside." i take a bite into my food.

"Oh. i thought i did." he shrugs. "I'm normally go to the beach, swim or rent a surfboard for a couple hours, which costs about $7 a day and go surfing when the waves are big enough. Why do you think my tan lasts so long. I'm down there from pretty much sunrise until sun set."

"Geese" i reply, looking surprised. "Thats a long time. I'd get bored after, like, 2 hours. I didn't know you could surf, either"

"You never really asked. I've been doing it since i was like 6 with my Dad for the first week and last week of summer."

"Cool" i reply, shrugging. I had never told anyone this, besides Jay, but i didn't know how to swim. I was kinda afraid of the water. I wouldn't go very far past my waist in any pool or anything like that.

"You should come sometime for the first week and maybe my dad could bring you back with him. It's only a 13 hour drive to my uncle's town and you don't have to really talk if you don't want. Plus my dad likes you, hes exact words when i mention you usually are "He's a good kid." or "He's alright"

"Gee, thanks" i say sarcastically, earning a chuckle. i finish my sandwich then decide i don't want my apple or my muffin and stick them back into my lunch sack. suddenly Lloyd hisses and rubs his arm.

"Something just bit me" he says and looks down eyes wide as his arm started swelling up.

"Bee" i said, unsure what to do. I knew he was allergic, but i'd never been around when he got stung. he fumbled for his backpack, but i beat him to it. his arm was swelling up pretty quick. i quickly pulled out his epi pen from the front pocket and jammed it in his arm, right above the swelling.

"Go get the nurse!" i heard someone near by shout to their friends as they ran over to try and help. Lloyd tumbled off the bench, but i caught him, laying his head in my lap as i tried to comfort him slightly. Another student came running back with the nurse a step behind.

"What happened?" she asked as she knelled next to us.

"He got stung by a bee" i said as i sat criss-cross, his head resting on my lap as i lightly ran my hand through his hair.

"Let's get you to the office" she said as i helped him stand. "Normally we'd call the ambulance, but it didn't get to far and your epi pen stopped it fast enough. you'll be fine." he was already looking better and she immediately pulled the pen out of his arm tossing it into the trash as the medicine that had been in it kicked in to his system when we got inside

"You stay here while i call his father to let them know what happened and that he's OK now." she said after she had him lay down on a cot. i nodded and sat down next to him on the edge of the cot he lay on. he smiled slightly up at me.

"Thank you." he said as his swelling faded away

"That's what friend's are for." i reply, lightly pushing a piece of hair from his eyes

"I called your father, Lloyd." the nurse said when she came back in. "he'll be here in 10 to pick you up. Head back to class, Kai" i nodded slightly and grabbed my stuff, another kid having been nice and carried both our stuff in for us.

"I'll call you" Lloyd said softly as i walked out.

"OK" i replied quietly


	4. Another Mysterious Note?

~~Lloyd POV~~

 

I smiled a bit as i walked into the school building. I walked over to my locker, opening it. I had been out 2 days due to what happened with the bee. I opened my locker and a get well card fell out. It had a typed up note attached too, just like the last one. I didn't bother to read the card, setting it on one of the higher shelves of my locker along with the last note. I unfolded the note.

"Heard what happened with the bee. News spreads quick around this school. Hope all is well with your allergy and stuff. -anonymous" i rolled my eyes, folded up the note, and set it alongside the other note and card.

"Hey." Kai said when he walked over, leaning against the locker next to me.

"Hey." i replied, glancing up.

"You still have this?" he asks, pointing at one specific picture that was tapped to the inside of my locker door. It was of us playing video games at his place one weekend in first grade after we became friends.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" i reply with a smile.

"No reason. Just surprised."

 

~~2 weeks later, after several notes~~

 

"I got another one from this mysterious person." i said to Kai when he walked over, leaning against the locker next to mine like always.

"Geez" he replies. "They seem to be sending you those a lot."

"Yeah. Wonder is they'll ever confront me and just tell me straight up. I have nearly 10 of them in 3 weeks!" i reply, rolling my eyes as i shut my locker.

"Maybe." Kai mumbled almost to quietly to hear.

"Anyways...Let's go outside."  I swung my bag over my shoulder and followed him our. He was a good 3 or 4 inches taller than me.


	5. Why do these notes keep coming and who?

~~still Lloyd, end of may.~~

 

I walked over to my locker and opened it. This time, a single rose and a note fell out. It was a green rose, which i knew were real and not dyed or anything. i unfolded the note.

"I really like you and i know you might be getting annoyed by these notes, but i can't bring myself to tell you in person. I start to sweat and freak out. -K" it read. I was surprised it had an actual clue of who it was instead of being a total mystery.

"Hey" Kai said when he walked over. "A rose?"

"Another note." i reply. "I understand small stuff like paper and stuff getting in through the vents" i gesture to the vent on the locker door. "But how a rose?"

"Maybe they convinced a teacher to do it." Kai suggested, shrugging slightly.

"Maybe" I said, have suspicion that it might be him.

'Snap out of it.' i told myself with a mental slap, blushing slightly. 'He's your best friend. Why would he like you like that?'

"Either way, i just hope they tell me before the years over. I've gotten so many notes" i gesture to the top shelf of my locker, which was half full of papers and other notes, a small green teddy bear sitting next to them. I had gotten that about a month ago when i had got the flu and was gone about a week and a half.

"Lets go." Kai says, turning to go. We were going over to his house to play video games and i was going to spend the night since it was Saturday. i shouldered my backpack, shutting my locker, and followed him out, rose in hand.

 

~~Kai POV~~

 

'how does he not know it's me yet?" i thought, taking a glance at him as we walked. 'I'm the only person at school who knows the most about him. I mean, he loved green, everyone knows that, but i'm the only one who knows his favorite flower are roses. Most the other stuff i got him, well the clues should've added up. I made sure of it' HIs tan had faded mostly and his hair was a bit darker. He was cute and good-looking and just amazing. He was my best friend and i knew that was almost always the best basis for a relationship. I just hoped i'd be brave enough to tell him soon, or that he'd finally figure it out and see how it goes. When we got to my house, we went up to my room and sprawled out next to each other on my bed and started playing video games.

"No fair." he said after i had won the tenth time in a row on our street fighter game. "Your better than me"

"I play more" i reply.

"Boys!" mom called up the stairs. "Pizza's here!"

"Come on" I said, reaching up to turn off my TV and game console that sat right above the foot of my bed on a shelf that was mounted to the wall.

We walked downstairs and quickly ate our bit of the Pizza before going back upstairs to continue our video games We ended up falling asleep about midnight sprawled out on my bed, a tangle of limbs and body parts like always


	6. Summer time Fun

~~Kai POV, end of freshman year~~

 

"I'm gonna miss you over the summer." i said to Lloyd on our last day at school as we stood out front, waiting for our parents, who always took longer to get here on the last day.

"I'll miss you too." he replied with a smile. "We've gotten so close."

"Yeah" I reply, slightly nervous. I wanted to tell him the truth before he left for the summer. I was going on vacation with Jay and his parents who were my aunt and uncle. Lloyd looked slightly nervous too

"I like you too." He blurts out, too fast to understand. He always blurted out random stuff when he was nervous

"What?" i blush slightly.

"I knew it was you the whole time. The notes, everything." he was looking down at his feet. "No one knows me better than you." i bit my lip, unsure what to say. We stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes as we waited to get picked up.

"I-I made it awkward, didn't I?" he asked softly, glancing up at me.

"N-no. I just..i" i stammer, probably blushing bright red. Before i can say anything else and make a worse fool of myself, he grabs the front of my hoodie and pulls me down since he was a few inches shorter than me and presses his lips to mine for a brief moment before pulling away, his green eyes sparkling in a way i'd never seen them sparkle before.

"See you at the start of next school year." he replies as he turns to walk to his dad's car.

"I'll call you too, dummy!" i call after him

"I probably won't answer!" he replies. "I'm usually surfing anyways and my phone's not water proof!" he climbs into the car, giving a brief exchange of words with his dad before closing the door as they drive off.

 

~~time skip to at beach with Jay~~

 

Jay and i were at the beach currently, both wearing our swim trunks, though we both knew i was not going swimming

"I'm gonna go over there with my summer friends." he pointed in the direction of a small group of both guys and girls. "You're welcome to join us if you want." I glanced around, seeing what i might be able to do and i saw, at a glance, someone wearing green swim trunks. I did a double take and saw it was Lloyd, chatting with a guy at the snack shack, laughing at something the other boy said. i walked over right as Lloyd turned around.

"Kai?" he asked in surprise, a surfboard tucked under his arm."what are you doing here?" we moved out of the way for other people

"I'm here with Jay for the summer" i reply/

"Cool." he says, rubbing the back of his neck slightly with a slight blush. "Look. I'm sorry for just leaving like that without a real explanation. I freaked out slightly i guess. I do that a lot."

"I know." i said with a slight smile. "It's ok though, i didn't mind."

"I'm glad." he smiles a bit then changes the subject. "You should Join me. You'll have fun."

"I-i.." i rub the back of my neck slightly. "I..uh.."

"You don't know how to swim, do you?" he asks with a chuckle.

"no. I do not." i reply, blushing in embarrassment

"Let's change that." he replies, grabbing my wrist. "Just let me return this board"


	7. Learning to swim

~~Still Kai~~

"I am not going in there!" I said as Lloyd tried to pull me into the water.

"It's not that bad, Kai" he replied softly, turning to face me.

"What if I start drowning?"

"one, we're not going out that far, barely past your waist," he lets me go, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Two, I know how to swim and get water out of your lungs in case you do drown, which is very very unlikely chance that you will drown. Like a 95% chance, you will not"

"What about the other 5%?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. he throws his arms up in defeat with a sigh

"Do you want to learn or not?"

"Fine." He grabs my wrist again and pulls me into the water. I take deep breaths to keep myself calm since I was still a bit scared. He shows me few things to start with like floating on your back and after we go out a bit to where we can barely touch, how to treat water.

 

"OH MAH GOD!" I hear someone shout and I feel my heart start racing in fear. I look around and I see Jay on the beach with his buddies, looking in my direction. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU CONVINCED HIM INTO THE WATER!"

"I do a lot of things the surprise people" Lloyd calls with a chuckle, smiling. I calm down, easily treading the water.

"You're a natural, " Lloyd says as we go back to the beach, me struggling slightly since I was new at this. I smile a bit but say nothing.

"Wanna know something?" I ask as we walk to find some shade

"What?'

"You're kinda cute shirtless." I purposefully bump into him as we walk.

"What?" he says with a slight blush.

"You heard me," I say softly, chuckling.

"Would it be weird if I wanted to Kiss you?" he asks, looking down at his feet.

"No."

"Good" he stops, turning around and taking a deep breath before standing on his tiptoes before pressing his lips to mine.I find myself pulling him closer by the waist and kissing back, unable to stop the smile that spread across my lips as we kissed.


	8. Is it Official?

~~Lloyd POV~~

 

"N-now what?" I ask as we sit down on this one, short cliff that overlooked the water. It was hard to get there unless you knew how which I did thanks to my dad. This had been his and Uncle Wu's spot when they were younger. It was getting late and the sun was starting to set and it was beautiful. 

"Let's just sit here and chill," he replies with a smile, our legs hanging over the edge. It wasn't a huge cliff, only about 10 feet with water bellow, so if you fell, you'd be ok.

"Good with me," I reply softly, leaning back slightly using my hands for support. After a moment, I feel Kai wrap an arm around me and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Is it official?" he asks after a moment of comfortable silence

"Huh?" I glance up at him.

"Is it official? I mean...well..." he stammers

"Yeah," I say with a smile. He was cute when he was nervous and trying not to stutter or stammer. "I'm OK with that."

"Good." he rests his head on top of mine softly.

"How long are you guys going to be in town?" I ask after a while of watching the sun slowly set.

"All summer. Mom and Nya are coming halfway through next month."

"Finally a summer with more fun."

"Agreed. Video games do get boring after a while."

"You're a dummy" I reply, laughing.

"Awe...Come on," he whines playfully. "You know you love me"

"You're still a dummy. You've been one the whole time I've known you." I reply, smiling and leaning against him a bit more with a content sigh.  "But ya, I do"

"Good," he pulls me closer

 

~~Next morning, Kai's POV~~

 

I woke up with a yawn, feeling a weight in my arms. I opened my brown eyes and glanced down, seeing a familiar blonde mop of hair resting on my chest, smiling slightly

'Did we fall asleep on the beach?' i think, wondering what Aunt Edna and Uncle Ed would think when they realized i wasn't back. I feel Lloyd shift slightly, looking up at me. His eyes go wide after a moment after realizing where we were. He scrambled up, fumbling for his phone.

"Shit" he mumbled, dailing one of his contacts.

"I didn't mean to...Yeah...I'm sorry...Your spot...Dad, remember...yeah...I was six!...I'm almost 16 now, i think i should get a bit more freedom...Fine...Give me an hour...see you then...bye" he hangs up.

"Sorry if i got you in trouble," i say, rubbing my neck to relieve some of the stiffness as i stand up

"You didn't. I just forgot my cousin, Zane, was coming over later. I was supposed to be up 30 minutes ago."

"I'm still sorry," I reply, brushing the dirt and sand off my shorts from last night.

"Don't be." he gives me a quick peck. "I had fun."

"So did I." i reply, smiling. "Now it's my turn to get yelled at." I pull out my phone and see i had 10 missed called, 5 of which were from Mom, 3 from Jay and two from Aunt Edna.

"Damn," Lloyd says, glancing over my shoulder. To avoid being yelled at straight away, i call Jay.

"Where were you? I told them you were with Lloyd, but i wasn't sure, i couldn't find you." Jay says

"Lloyd knows this secret spot with an amazing view and...we kinda fell asleep accidentally."

"At least tell me when your gonna do stuff like that. I know this town better than you and i'm your cousin too, Kai."

"I know, but i can't tell you when i'm going to something unplanned, Jay, and you know that" Jay hangs up without another word. I roll my eyes and quickly text mom

**Me: Everything's OK. I just fell asleep on a secret cliff on the beach with Lloyd.**

**Mom: Don't pull that stunt again. Edna called and was frantic. You call her right now and apologize.**

**Me:I will. I'm sorry, though.**

**Mom: It isn't me you should say sorry to.**

 

I start to call my Aunt,but i get a text from Jay.

**Jay: Told mom. She's kinda mad rn, but ur ok, so she forgives u, don't do it again. She wants u to cook 2nite as punishment**

**Me: Fine. Did she say what?**

**Jay: No. she sed she pull it out, leave instruction then turn u loose, her word, not mine**

**Me: Fine**

 

I turned back towards my new boyfriend, slipping my phone back into the pocket of my trunks.

"Looks like i'm cooking tonight."

"Not too bad."

"I don't even know what it is!"

"Geez. Have fun with that." he grabs his bag and starts to walk off.

"Hey!" i say, grabbing my bag and dashing after him, "You know the way out of here unlike me."

"Like I'm gonna strand my best, no, boyfriend to get lost in the trees" he replies playfully, bumping me with is hip as i come up next to him


	9. guarded by the past

~~Kai POV~~

 

i had been terrified yesterday when Lloyd tried to teach me how to swim. I had never told him yet, but there was a reason i was scared. It was because of my dad. When I was 5, he had been swimming, when someone accidentally ran him over with a jet ski when he drifted out too far and was pulled under by the waves. I was trying to overcome my fears. I remember it becoming official last night that we were together and smiled.

"Geez. Have fun with that." he grabs his bag and starts to walk off.

"Hey!" i say, grabbing my bag and dashing after him, "You know the way out of here unlike me."

"Like I'm gonna strand my best, no, boyfriend to get lost in the trees" he replies playfully, bumping me with is hip as i come up next to him

"You wanna play that game?" i ask, nudging him in the side.

"Nope" he smiles. We walk in comfortable silence for a bit.

"I had fun in a way," I said, throwing an arm over his shoulders and pulling him against my side.

"In a way?" he glances up at me.

"Yeah. I don't know why i was scared anyways." i reply, while my mind screams 'TELL HIM WHY YOU"RE SCARED OF SWIMMING!! DON'T LIE TO HIM HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND AND BOYFRIEND!! TELL HIM THE TRUTH!!'  
'Shut up!'i told myself.

"I'm glad" he replies with a smile. "Need a ride back? i can drop you."

"No. I'm good. I'm already almost there." i gesture to a house only 3 blocks away. It was my aunt and uncle's summer home. They came here every year and this was the second year i remember, besides the year i lost my dad.

"Cool. See you later?" he stands across from me, having put on his tank top from yesterday.

"Depends on how much trouble I'm in when I get there"

"Call me then" he replied, giving me a kiss.

"I will," I reply, kissing back before watching him walk back to what i assume was his little moped. He was just barely old enough to ride it. I smiled and walked down the block. I waved as he rode by. He smiled but said nothing. I stuffed my hands into my pocket as i walked, having also put on my tank top from yesterday. 

"You terrified us, Kai" Aunt Edna said when i came in, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm OK," I said, my arms pinned to my sides. "I just fell asleep in this remote place with Lloyd." i was blushing slightly, remembering what happened last night

"Lloyd's here?" she asks, pulling away and holding me at arm's length.

"Yeah. He comes here every summer."

"At least tell us when something like that might happen" she let me go. "We don't want to worry like that again."

"I won't," I reply. "Now can i go change? I got sand in uncomfortable places."

"Go" she lets go and pushes me towards the stairs. I go take a shower and come out a few minutes later feeling refreshed. I was wearing a pair of semi loose jeans and a [random t-shirt](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRKLMBO1pY13j4vLFJSvtPuNQ8DfZsI8Y0iQ1ARNpputsMXqfq6) Lloyd had gotten me several years ago for my birthday when i was 12. I was surprised it still fit.

"It had been a bit big then," i told myself with a shrug as i walked back downstairs.

"You still have that?" Jay asked as he walked past.

"Why do you seem so surprised?

"Your always loosing stuff. Come on. I'm going to see a movie with my friends and Mom said you gotta come with"

"That works i guess" Jay was a few months older than me so he was already 16 with his license.


	10. guarded by the past continued

"Come on. Let's go back out so i can teach you a bit more." Lloyd said. Yesterday i had hung out with Jay and his friends all day, mostly being ignored.

"Ok" i said softly, following him. I felt guilty not telling him why i was scared being out on the water after what happened to Dad

"You seem reluctant." he said, walking backwards to look at me as we walked down the beach to the water.

"Just nervous" i reply, hating to lie. It wasn't totally a lie. I was nervous, but i didn't tell him why.

"No need to be." he replies with a slight smile. "You got me, a strong swimmer who'll save you if anything bad happens, which is rare."

"If you say so," i reply

'I'll tell him soon.' i thought as we walked in slowly.

 

~~several swim sessions, hanging out, and half a summer later~~

 

"I still don't understand why you're still scared. You jump every time a jet ski goes by." Lloyd asked as we sat up at our spot, my arm around him, his head on my shoulder.

'Time to tell him' i think with a sigh.

"It's My dad. i was 5 and he was never really a strong swimmer...he got sucked under and the driver wasn't paying attention and...you get the idea..."

"I-i didn't know." He says softly as we watch the sun set.

"I never told you, that's why." i reply, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I wouldn't have made you if i'da known." he looks up at me slightly.

"It's not your fault. I'm not scared of swimming any more, i just don't like the Skis."  i say softly, shifting slightly.

"I can understand that. I'm still sorry i didn't know, though."

"Don't be." i reply as my phone rings. I pick it up, seeing it was a text from Jay,

**Jay: I'm leaving. Where are you?**

**Me, using one hand: The spot with Lloyd**

**Jay: you seem to be spending more time than usual with him (winkey face)**

**Me, blushing: shut up. Just remind them i'm spending the night. I already talked to him about it and packed a change of clothes.**

**Me, after he doesn't reply: YOU BETTER NOT SPREAD RUMORS OR ANYTHING!!**

**Me, after he still won't reply: I WILL END YOU, JAY WALKER!!**

**Jay: (sly smile emoji)**

**Me: I**

**Me: Will**

**Me: End**

**Me: you.**

**Jay: It's not my fault**

**Jay: That you**

**Jay: Changed his**

**Jay: contact info**

**Jay:: to 'Boo'**

 

"What did you have it as before?" Lloyd asks with a smile.

"Best Friend" i reply. "Obviously"

"Now it's Boo?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"No."

"What's Mine?"

"Still set as Kai. I've been to lazy to change it."

"Works for me i guess" i rest my head on top of his with a smile, slipping my phone back into my pocket.

"We should head back. My uncle will be here soon on his way back from his Do Jo." He says after a few minutes in comfortable silence

"Yeah, OK." i reply, unwrapping my arm from around him before standing up, grabbing our bags in the process and handing him his. My arm over his shoulder, we walk back towards the street.

"Hey uncle." Lloyd says when we climb into the back seat of his Uncle's car.

"Hey.." i said and my eyes widened when i realised who it was. "Sensei Wu?!"

"Wait...you know my uncle?" Lloyd looks at me funny after closing the door.

"Yes." Wu replied as we drove off. "In kindergarten and partway through first grade, he was not the nicest or most well behaved child, so he came to my Do Jo every weekend."

"Yeah." I reply, looking out the window as we drive.

"Things don't have to be awkward between you two with me here. I do not mind that you two are dating." Wu says after a couple minutes

'Uncle!" Lloyd shrieks, burying his face in his bag, obviously blushing bright red.


	11. Spending the night

~~Lloyd POV~~

 

"Let's go upstairs" i say to Kai, still blushing from being embarrassed by my uncle in the car, who claimed it was obvious we were more than friends.

"OK then" Kai followed me up to my summer/visiting room and we plopped down on my bed, throwing our bags on the floor, a black t-shirt falling out of his bag.

"Now what?" he asked as we lay next to each other.

"Don't know," i replied when suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up and saw it was a Skype call from Mom. "There's your answer" i hit answer and held my phone above us so we could both be seen.

"Hello Lloyd." Mom replied. She was an archeologist and her and my dad didn't exactly get along any more.

"Hey mom." i replied.

"Who's with you?" she asked, looking over at Kai.

"Kai." i reply. "My best friend"

"And boyfriend" Kai added with a smile, pulling me closer, which earned him a hard elbow in the side.

"It's good to see you again, Kai. It's been forever."

"It has, Misako" Kai replied, playfully glaring at me as he rubs his side

"I was just checking in, Sweetheart" she says, smiling at me. "Seeing how everything is. I wish i could be there more, but duty calls"

"It's fine, Mom. Everything's going great." i smile back.

"Thats good." some one shouts something from off camera and mom glances over her shoulder. "I gotta go, Lloyd. How long has it been since you two...?"

"About a month and a half" i reply, shifting my weight slightly. 'Well get back to work, Mom. I'll see you when you come back into town."

"Bye, honey. See you then" she hangs up

"Wanna watch a movie?" i ask, setting my phone next to me.

"What ever you wanna do" Kai replies

"OK then. We just gotta be semi-quiet. He usually meditates before he goes to sleep, claims it clears his mind and helps him sleep better." I sit up and flip on the TV that sat at the foot of my bed. It was connected to a Wii, of which i never played. I pulled up Netflix and scrolled through the movies

"How 'bout that one?" Kai said, pointing at one of the scarier ones.

"You know i get scared easily during those."

"Exactly" Using the arm that was under me, he pulled me against him. Rolling my eyes, i press play and shift so my head was on his chest. He was warm and i liked it.

"I hate you." i mumbled as it slowly got scarier and scarier. He pulled me as close as physically possible and i gladly let him, burying my face against his warm chest during the more scary parts.Closer towards the end, when it got less scary as the problem or whatever was solved, we both ended up falling asleep. It had only been 9:45 when i had last checked about 10 minutes before the movie was over


	12. Now what?

Normally after a scary movie, no matter who i was around, i didn't sleep well, having a nightmare, but i guess sleeping next to Kai helped because i didn't have anything close to a nightmare. Just dreamless, peaceful sleep.

"Mornin'" Kai said quietly as i slowly started to wake up. i groaned and slowly opened my eyes as i allowed them to adjust to the bright light that came through my window.

"Morning" i said, looking up at him with a smile. we laid like that for a while in silence before starting to get up.

"Bathrooms first door on your left, towels in the closet next to the door if you want to take a shower." I said as i sat up, pushing my hair from my face.

"Thanks" He pecked my cheek as he stood up, walking to the bathroom after grabbing a pair of jeans from his bag and his shirt off the floor. I walked to my dresser, grabbing a pair of pants and grabbed a random shirt. it was black with an orange silhouette of Timon with Hakuna in yellow bellow it. I had gotten Kai one with an orange silhouette of Pumba with Matata in yellow a few years ago for what i believe was his 13th birthday about 3 years ago to kinda show that we were best friends like Timon and Pumba. ([the shirts he described](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRKLMBO1pY13j4vLFJSvtPuNQ8DfZsI8Y0iQ1ARNpputsMXqfq6)) I wondered if he still had it. I lay back on my bed after fixing my hair and waited for him

"Hungry?" i asked when i heard his soft footsteps across the carpet.

"Yeah." he says, plopping next to me. "Hey we're twins right now" i glanced over at him, seeing he was wearing the shirt.

"I'm surprised you still have that with how much you loose stuff" i reply, sitting back up. "Let's go downstairs and get some food. I'm starving" Using some mix, we made panc.akes and goofed around, flirting and just being ourselves while they cooked.

"Wanna go see a movie?" Kai asked when we were done, having already cleaned up. "Not the bet way there, but we can take the bus."

"Sure" I replied with a smile."I do that more often than not." we grabbed our stuff and walked down to the bus stop.

"Who had the Matata?" the lady who made sure we had tickets asked me as we walked in.

"I do" Kai lifted up his hoodie to show her before letting it fall back into place.

"Nice." she handed Kai back the ticket stubs "Theater 12, on your left" we got popcorn and soda before going to find our seats. We took the very top row in the middle, the best spot in the whole theater. We were seeing Everything Everything since we both wanted to see it.


	13. Chapter 13

~~Still Lloyd's POV~~

 

Kai and I continued to date and everything throughout the rest of high school. We weren't too public about it apart from the occasional hand holding or snuck kiss when no one was looking, but we were happy. We didn't think everyone had to know like some people. *cough* Cole and Cassy *cough* Our graduation went well, apart from me stumbling up the stairs and nearly crashing head first into the table and then Kai, purposefully? Accidentally? i never found out, doing the same. Now it was off to College.

 "I'm going to miss you while your away." My mom said as i got ready to leave. We stood out front next to my parents car with my dad and uncle.

"I'm only going to be two and a half hours away." I replied with a soft smile. "You can visit any time, just preferably not before 10:30." Mom pulled me in for a tight hug.

"I just wish sometimes you could've stayed young forever." She says softly as i hugged her back.

"You say it like this is good bye."i smile slightly as a strand of my long blonde hair fell into my eyes, which pushed away when we pulled away.  "I'll visit whenever i'm not busy or don't have class and know i can make it back reasonably. I'll call too. All of you, because no matter what it seems like, this isn't goodbye, it's just until next time." I gave several last hugs to my mom and uncle before my dad drove me to Kai's house since we were going up together.

 

~~Kai's POV~~

 

I hated having to move away from home. I was going to miss mom and Nya, but it was a start of my life as an adult. I was officially 19, as was Lloyd and we were finally going to college to get degrees to get good jobs in the future that payed well and that we enjoyed. Lloyd was going to study marine life and i was undecided (leave comment ideas).

"I can't believe me little boy's all grown up now." Mom said as we packed my car with my few boxes.

"Mom, i'm only gonna be 2 hours away. You can visit any time you want." i gave her a hug. "Just not before 10:30" i added, earning a small laugh as she hugged me back. I rested my head on top of hers slightly, savoring her natural cinnamon scent i grew up with. 

"I love you sweetheart." She said, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too, mom." I said softly, smiling.

"Looks like Lloyd's here." Nya said after joining our family hug. We pulled apart and i saw Lloyd climb out of his dad's car, carrying a box while his dad did the same. He only had like four boxes, just like me. They put them in the back seat before Lloyd comes to stand next to me, lightly taking my hand.

"You two are so cute." My moms said softly, smiling at me and my boyfriend.

"Mom." i complained, blushing.

"It's true, though." she says, pulling me in for one last hug. I smile and let her before pulling away to hug Nya. who was just starting her freshman year of high school. Lloyd went to say bye to his dad before we climbed into my car. We wave at our parents as we back out of the driveway and they do the same, continuing until we can't see them any more.

"New experience." Lloyd says, looking over at me as we drive.

"At least we're doing it together." I say as i take his hand, lacing our fingers together.

"It makes everything better." he replied with his usual cute smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!! hope you enjoyed :) :) :) :)


End file.
